


I'm With You

by kitarin



Series: Nicotine [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/pseuds/kitarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Won't you take me by the hand? (a missing scene from Episode 28, follows 'I'm Not Okay')</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

This is the second time Chase has watched Gou storm off in the last few days, and it's equally as confusing as the first for entirely different reasons.

“ _I wasn't just protecting Chase – I was protecting you, too.”_

Chase slowly slides down the wall as Shinnosuke's words echo in his mind. Pulling his knees in to his chest, he wraps his arms around them and recalls the tears in Shinnosuke's eyes the previous day. That expression was the reason he'd stuck around after Gou had left, the reason he'd inquired as to what had happened... but Shinnosuke had been evasive, distant...

Today, Chase had taken an even more active role – agreeing to play monster to help free Shinnosuke from suspension, being forward with Shinnosuke and Kiriko about his concerns over Gou... and keeping Gou from killing a human.

And in return, Gou had...

Chase lifts a finger to his lips, the ghost of Gou's mouth against his evoking - memories? feelings? - that are intensely vivid.

_Why...?_

_Things ought to have returned to status quo after solving the case, but... the exchange between Shinnosuke and Gou revealed the opposite to be true..._

“Chase? Is that you down there?” a voice interrupts Chase's thoughts as Shinnosuke appears at the bottom of the stairs, looking worried but far more put-together than the day before.

“Aa...” Chase calls back as Shinnosuke jogs down the length of the underpass to where Chase is still sitting.

“Did you talk to Gou?” he asks, all of his concern painted clearly across his face despite his easy tone.

Chase is silent for a long moment, not knowing whether to reveal the entirety of what's just taken place. He chooses his words carefully, finally answering “...Gou didn't want to talk.”

Frowning and nodding, Shinnosuke offers Chase a hand, which he accepts after a moment's pause, and ever-perceptive, Shinnosuke can't help but notice the wince in the other's expression as he's pulled to his feet. Squeezing Chase's hand softly, noting how small it actually feels in his own outside their suits, he inquires as gently as he can manage. “...are you willing to come back to the Pit with me for a little while?”

Chase's eyes flicker down to their linked hands, but unlike Gou, he doesn't pull away. “...that's unnecessary.”

“Please?” Shinnosuke implores, pulling up as much compassion and sincerity as he can muster after the day's events. “I know how hard he must have hit you to knock you out of henshin...”

“I can manage.”

“It's the least I can do...”

“You don't owe me anything.”

But Chase still hasn't attempted to pull his hand away, and even though Shin isn't entirely certain that the Roidmude will understand, he's always felt that honesty is the best policy. “...looking after you would help _me_ feel a little better too.”

“I...” Chase's protests are finally silenced, feelings he doesn't really know how to process flickering sharply again.

Shinnosuke feels his cheeks flush as he watches an array of emotions he's never seen on Chase's face before and he tugs on the other's hand before finally letting go, turning away and fiddling with his tie. _To think how close we came to losing you..._ “I... know I told you this before, but... I'm really happy you survived.”

It's another long moment of Chase staring at Shinnosuke's back, until the other gives up getting a response and starts back towards the stairs. Three steps in, Chase finds his voice again. “You set me free.” _Free... to make my own choices... free... to be Kamen Rider._

Shinnosuke throws a surprised but pleased look back over his shoulder before gesturing to Chase to 'come on', then calls back rather cheekily. “Guess if you can forgive me for trying to kill you, I can forgive you for trying to kill me?”

Chase's eyebrows raise a little as he follows Shinnosuke back to the stairs and up to where the Tridoron is waiting. “I was not exactly in control when I--”

Clapping a hand down on Chase's shoulder to interrupt him, Shinnosuke smiles, then reaches to open the Tridoron's door. “No apologies, Chase – I'm just really glad that we're on the same team now.” _Glad that I was right about you..._ “Just follow me there, okay?”

It's a swift ride back to headquarters and Shinnosuke is grateful to find the pit empty when they get there, as it gives him a chance to show Chase around without being bombarded by the well-meaning but sometimes over-enthusiastic team. Chase is already more than familiar with Mad Doctor's skills, and he endures the healing without complaint.

“You can come by here anytime you want...” Shinnosuke finally gets up the nerve to tell him as he's fussing over the cars, making sure everything's accounted for before he heads home for the night. “...even stay here, if you need to...” It feels... awkward, to be leaving Chase behind here, but it would feel just as awkward to kick him out. He would just invite the other back to his apartment, but...

“Do you have my number?” Chase asks, neither accepting nor declining the invitation. It isn't that he doesn't trust Drive's team, but... “...if there's... anything... you can call me.”

...but he doesn't know whether or not Gou will be waiting there for him. His gut instinct tells him _no_ , but he'd really like to be wrong. “Thank you...” he says as they exchange numbers, Chase following him back to the exit. “Chase...”  
  
“...Shinnosuke,” Chase answers softly, and he doesn't realize that it's the first time he's called the Kamen Rider by his actual name until another one of those too-bright smiles blossoms on his face.

“See you tomorrow,” Shinnosuke lifts a hand, hesitating for a moment before letting it land on Chase's shoulder again.

Chase says nothing, but he nods, and that's enough.

Letting his hand slip away with a nod, Shinnosuke turns to head home, refusing to look back... he doesn't want to know if Chase is still standing there, watching him go.

 


End file.
